Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) defines a number of types to store data from a database. One of the types is a ResultSet that stores data obtained from a database. The result set can be populated with the results of a query to the database. Another type is a Rowset to store data from a database. A Rowset is a Java bean which stores data obtained from the database. The Rowset uses a cursor which indicates the current row of the data in a Rowset for operations. The Rowset can be a connected Rowset with an active connection to the database, or a cached Rowset without an active connection to the database. A row can be modified or created using the cached Rowset and then written back to the database at a later time. Java Specification Request (JSR) 114 describes a basic Rowset implementation.